


I'm Cold, Hold Me

by Akinasky



Series: Negasonic Teenage Warhead: Daughter of Stiles and Derek [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cozy Comfort, Kisses Bingo, M/M, Snuggling, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Just snuggling with baby Claudia on a cold night, Stiles doesn't mind sharing Derek with their daughter.Fill for Cozy Comfort, Sterek Week and Snuggling Kisses Bingo Prompt.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Negasonic Teenage Warhead: Daughter of Stiles and Derek [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	I'm Cold, Hold Me

Derek watched as Stiles grabbed the nearest sweater (which wasn’t his) and pulled it on over his head before he climbed into the bed Derek was already sitting on with Claudia cuddled into his arms. Her little body lax in sleep and didn’t move a bit as Stiles got himself settled under the covers and loaded up a movie for them to watch. Stiles pressed play then snuggled down into Derek’s side.

“You cold?” Derek asked, smirking.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “You know I’m always cold this time of year. I need my werewolf heater but you are currently keeping our cold human child warm at the moment. I am willing to make the sacrifice for her and her alone but not being snuggled into your chest is a real hardship.”

Derek huffed, “I am so sad to hear that my love.” He resettled Claudia’s little body, warmed by his slightly higher body temperature a little differently in his arm so he could lift the arm and invite Stiles closer. Stiles quickly snuggled into Derek’s side and pressed a hand to Claudia’s back. Their baby girl sighed happily, the scent of her contentment waved lazily under Derek’s nose and he rumbled happily. Claudia may not have shown any signs of werewolfism in the last two years since her birth but she always seemed to know when both of her parents were close or touching her and she was always happier when that was the case. She didn’t have to sleep in bed with them, she did just fine in her own crib but the temperature dropped fast and she couldn’t seem to warm up without her wolf Daddy.

And now he wasn’t willing to let her go just yet, sometimes it was like that.

Stiles understood and was always willing to let them all snuggle instead of having Daddy and Tata time.

Stiles hummed happily, “That’s better. Love you.”

“Love you too Stiles.”

Derek couldn’t help but tug them both infinitesimally closer, sometimes he had to pinch himself when he was holding his husband and his daughter like this because after everything he’d lost and all the shitty things they had gone through to get to this point, Derek sometimes wondered if it was all real. He would do anything to keep the pack safe but more than anything he was do anything, kill anyone, put aside every moral in his mind and heart if only that it would keep Stiles and Claudia safe.

“What are you thinking about?” Stiles murmured into his shoulder, turning the sound down on the television a little more in case Derek wanted to talk.

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’s forehead, “Just crazy ‘what would I do to keep you and Claudia safe’ thoughts.”

Stiles leaned back a little so their eyes met, “You know I feel the same right? Nothing would stop me from keeping you safe. It’s a two way street my Lovewolf.”

Derek rolled his eyes at the nickname, “Are you ever going to stop making up new and weird nicknames by shoving slightly connected words together with ‘wolf’? I mean, it’s just so lazy.”

“Would food nicknames be better for you? Or just really goofy ones? Snookums? My punkin’ pie?”

“God, shut up,” Derek chuckled.

“So Sourwolf it is,” Stiles whispered, pressing a kiss to Derek’s bearded cheek before nuzzling into his face before settling back down on Derek’s shoulder again. Stiles rubbed his thumb back and forth on Claudia’s back while Derek let his fingers intertwine and touch Stiles while holding Claudia safe in their arms.

Derek tucked the blanket in around them, checking behind Stiles’s back and making sure that Stiles could tuck in close to Derek’s feet with his own cold toes to warm them while the movie kept on playing in the background. Sometimes the best thing to do when it was cold outside is to snuggle with the people you love and just be still.

Derek scooched back until he was lying prone on the bed, with Claudia and Stiles tucked in close and let the moment stretch out before him.


End file.
